Saisan Ni Yaku Subete
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: Dedicated to KOMUNE 1st Event Kehidupan wajar seorang gadis Hyuuga yang merasa bahwa dirinya biasa saja. Tak biasa jika hidupnya kini dipenuhi warna. sa saja.


**Dedicated to KOMUNE 1st Event**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto <strong>

**Genre : Romance, humor **

**Pair** **: SaiHina WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO, dll.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku biasa disebut gadis kuper karena selama 20 tahun hidupku di dunia, aku tak pernah merasakan apa yang disebut 'pacaran'. Dan jangan kira aku ini tak laku, gini-gini aku sering nolak cowok. Bukan berarti aku ini mati rasa, aku juga pernah menyukai seseorang. Che! Sebut saja aku si bodoh Hinata yang tak pernah punya nyali untuk menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang disukai. Aku terlalu pemalu dan takut resiko ditolak. Haha silahkan saja tertawakan diriku yang payah ini.

"Woy, ngelamun mulu. Hp kamu dari tadi nyanyi tuh." Kakakku, Hyuuga Neji menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Aku tersentak. Bisa-bisanya aku tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi hp-ku -yang jelas tergeletak di meja depanku- berdering.  
>Kulihat ada panggilan masuk dari Rock Lee, teman kakak yang beberapa minggu lalu dikenalkan padaku. Jashin! Mengapa dia lagi? Cukup risih dengan caranya melakukan PDKT. Alamak! Dosa apa yang membuatku bisa mengenal orang macam Lee?<p>

"Cepat angkat," kata kakak dengan nada memerintah. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian mengangkatnya ragu.

"Ha-hallo..." sapaku memulai.

"Hallo, Hinata..."

Cukup lama aku mendengar celotehnya, tanya ini tanya itu. Basa-basi tak penting. Huft, ini hanya membuat telingaku panas saja.

"Hinata, bagaimana? Sudah kau pikirkan kembali jawabannya?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang mendadak berubah serius.

"Maaf, jawabannya tetap sama. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu," jawabku sehalus mungkin. Kudengar ia menghela nafas lelah, "mengapa gadis itu pintar sekali menyembunyikan isi hati? Mengapa gadis itu tak pernah mau mengungkapkan perasaannya? Berbeda sekali dengan pria yang selalu jujur pada perasaannya."

Aku bersumpah demi langit dan bumi, ingin sekali aku membanting hp ini jika aku tak ingat bahwa ini adalah hp satu-satunya yang kupunya. Oh Jashin, mengapa pemuda aneh itu kau anugrahi kepercayaan diri yang terlalu berlebih?

"Hey, kita baru saja kenal. Mengapa dengan mudahnya kau memintaku jadi kekasihmu?" tanyaku tak terima.

"Karena aku menyukaimu," jawabnya, begitu enteng. Mendengarnya aku hanya tersenyum miris. Batinku dipenuhi rasa sesal karena dulu mau-maunya aku dikenalkan dengannya.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Lee.

"Kau aneh, kita baru saja kenal. Mana mungkin kau suka padaku dalam perkenalan kita yang begitu singkat?"

"Pertama kali melihatmu, aku langsung suka padamu. Suka belum tentu sayang kan? Apalagi cinta," ucapnya yang lagi-lagi dengan nada yang begitu enteng.  
>Kutu kupret binti kampret! Apa maksudnya ini? Ah, rasanya aku ini membenturkan kepalanya ketembok jika ia ada di hadapanku. Stress! Mengenalnya membuatku merasa tak tentram.<p>

"Hey... Kenapa diam?"

"Ah..." kurasa kerja otakku mulai lemot karena serangan virusnya. Aku lelah. Berdebat dengannya juga percuma.

"Hey, hey, kenapa diam terus?" tanyanya mulai tak sabar dengan responku yang minim.

"Ah..." Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang menanggapi orang bodoh. Sebenarnya hatiku menangis miris.

"Hallo... Haloo... Masih ada orangnya kah?"

"Ehmmm... Aku ngantuk," ucapku dengan suara lemah yang dibuat-buat.

"Eh, jangan gitu donk. Aku ganti kartu demi telpon kamu. Aku sudah paket nelpon 3 jam nih," keluhnya protes.

Sebodo amat! Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu ganti kartu segala?

"Maaf ya, tapi aku sudah ngantuk sekali, sekarang sudah pukul 21.30, seharusnya aku sudah tidur 30 menit lalu, hoaem..." alasanku sembari menguap palsu.

"Yah, mau tidur?"

Masih nanya lagi? Nih orang bikin jengkel gak ketulungan deh.

"Iya, sudah dulu ya. Selamat malam," kataku sopan dipaksakan.

"Eit, tunggu. Mimpikan aku ya."

'My god... Naudzubillah dah. Mimpiin dia sama saja mimpi BURUK!' gerutuku yang lantas mematikan sambungan telpon. Aku melangkah menuju kamar dengan terburu, berniat langsung tidur jika saja tak mendengar tawa lembut itu. Tawa yang berasal dari kamar kakakku. Jantungku berdesir seketika saat suara itu makin jelas. 'Apa benar dia?' hatiku bertanya-tanya.

Didorong rasa penasaran yang tinggi, kuputuskan untuk mengurungkan niatku untuk tidur dan melangkah mendekati pintu kamar kakakku. Kuintip melalui sela lubang kunci.

Dan tepat sekali.

Yang tengah bermain PS bersama Neji itu memang dia. Oh Sai... Kyaaaa senyummu itu nyaris membuatku lemas meleleh. Dan maafkan aku yang hanya bisa menjadi fansgirl girang dalam hati. Ya, terlalu tinggi harga diriku untuk mengumbar rasa sukaku ini secara terang-terangan.

CKREEK!

Pintu kamar Neji terbuka mendadak. Menampilkan wajah sendu setengah lugu yang terpoles simpulan senyum.

DEG!

Mati aku!  
>Tubuhku seakan kaku seketika. Mati kutu sekaligus malu. Ah, bagaimana mungkin aku sama sekali tak sadar ketika Sai tiba-tiba membuka pintu?<p>

"Dor... Melamun ya?" tanyanya lembut.

Jashin! Malunya aku! Wajahku panas sekali.

"Mau main PS ya? Sudah nunggu lama? Maaf ya, aku juga mau pulang kok," ujarnya yang lagi-lagi menebarkan senyum seribu pesona yang membuatku seakan melambung ke awang-awang.  
>"Ti-tidak kok. Aku tidak bisa main PS," jawabku jujur.<p>

"Lho? Padahal main PS itu asyik. Kapan lagi kita bisa hajar orang tanpa sangsi dan hukuman?"

Benar! Benar Sai. Apapun yang kau katakan benar. Benar karena yang kuperhatikan hanya senyummu yang benar-benar penuh pesona.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya." Perlahan Sai beranjak dari tempat.

"Mas Sai, tunggu," cegahku sebelum ia jauh.

"Ya elah, kenapa pakai mas segala atuh Neng? Sai saja cukup! Gak pakai pul lho, namaku bukan Saipul," ucapnya penuh canda.

Aku terkekeh geli mendengar leluconnya. MasyaAllah... Kurang apa coba? Cakep, ngangenin, humoris. Kyaaaa bisa mampus kehabisan darah karena nosebleed kalau begini terus.

"Eh, ano... Besok main kesini lagi kan?" tanyaku ragu.

"Ehmm, kalau gak banyak tugas kampus ya neng," jawabnya sambil merem tersenyum, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Gak usah pakai neng sagala atuh akang," balasku dengan logat sunda. Dia tertawa mendengar leluconku. Astaga, aku tak menyangka akhirnya berhasil bicara santai dengannya. Puji syukur dah. "Eto, sebenarnya aku ingin diajari main PS," alasanku saja.

"Bukankah Neji juga jago main PS?" Sai memiringkan kepalanya.  
>Waduh, benar juga. Hinata... Kau memang payah bikin alasan.<br>"Di-dia tak pernah mau mengajariku." Hanya alasan lagi. Jelas saja Neji tak pernah mengajariku, aku tak pernah meminta sih.

"Emh..." Sai manggut-manggut mengerti, "beres dah. Sebenarnya main PS itu mudah kok, dulu aku gak ada yang ngajarin, asal pencet stik PS-nya saja."

"Begitu ya?" tanyaku sembari bermain telunjuk tanganku.

"Iya, tapi besok aku datang deh. Abis sholat magrib gimana? Kebetulan lagi libur ngaji."

Aku menelan ludah susah payah. Ternyata Sai juga religius. Kyaaaaaa... Milikku! Kau milikku Saipul, -ehem- maksudku Sai.

"Ah boleh," jawabku tanpa ekspresi yang berlebihan. Seorang Hinata pantang bersikap lebay.

"Aku pulang ya..." Aku menatap kepergiannya, terus kuperhatikan hingga sosoknya keluar gerbang dan tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

_XXX_

.

.

Kinerja jantung makin cepat saja, bulir keringat juga tak kalah aktif bergulir di pelipis dan tentu saja telapak tanganku terasa basah. Hah, menunggu Sai saja sampai dag dig dug nyes gini. Oalah norak banget sih?

Aku sudah duduk manis di kamar neji. Tempat TV lengkap dengan seperangkat PS. Dan jangan pernah menyangka bahwa ini cuma-cuma, karena aku bayar sewa kamar pada Neji. Huh, dia memang sudah lama tahu bahwa aku naksir teman kampusnya yang punya paras pucat itu. Makanya obrolan semalam dia nguping dan ambil keuntungan menawarkan negosiasi yang menurutnya sama-sama untung. Bayar dan Neji akan pergi ketika Sai datang. Konyol, tapi toh aku setuju juga. Meski harus merelakan setengah jatah bulananku melayang dalam genggamannya. Tapi kalau demi Sai aku rela. Aku duduk termenung di atas karpet coklat yang tergelar di depan televisi. Sebenarnya masih kurang 30 menit lagi, tapi rasanya aku sudah tak sabar.

Ting... Tong...

Suara bel rumah berbunyi. Ternyata Sai datang lebih awal, rupanya ia juga tak sabar. Hatiku berdesir tak karuan saat mbok Tsunade membukakan pintu dan suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah kamar. Dag dig dug dag dig dug, tempo detak jantungku semakin tak normal dan puncak debaran ini ketika daun pintu terbuka dan...

DIIEEENG . . . .

"Tara..."

Kepala mangkok.

Mata kelereng.

Alis ulat bulu.

Gigi kinclong.

Jabang baby! Aku yang semula melayang di awang-awang serasa di hempaskan tanpa peringatan. Kenapa dia yang datang? Sai, diamana kau?

"Ke-kenapa kau?" tanyaku tak rela akan kedatangannya.

"Tentu saja karena aku merindukanmu, dan aku tahu persis bahwa kau juga merindukanku. Hanya saja kau malu mengakuinya," jawabnya ekstra percaya diri. Mendengar itu perutku bergejolak luar biasa, Rasanya seperti mau memuntahkan semua yang kumakan tadi.

"Neji tidak ada." Aku melengos tak peduli pada sosok ceking pecinta warna hijau itu.

"Lho, siapa yang cari Neji? Aku kan mencarimu." Lee melangkah kearahku kemudian duduk di karpet -di sampingku-. Aku mendengus BT, kenapa makhluk ini selalu sukses membuat mood-ku jadi jelek?

"Kata mbok Tsunade, kau ingin belajar main PS sama Sai ya? Kenapa minta bantuan Sai jika kau bisa minta bantuan padaku, sang master PS." dengan lancang Lee mulai menyalakan televisi dan PS. Sempat kucegah namun percuma, anak itu keras kepala.

"Main saja sendiri," tandasku dingin kemudian beranjak dari tempatku.

Teb!

Kurasakan pergelangan tanganku digengam erat olehnya.  
>"Main dulu, ayo kuajari."<br>"Tidak perlu," tolakku sehalus mungkin.  
>"Tak perlu malu lah, aku kan kekasihmu."<p>

What? Apa ada yang tak beres dengan pengdengaranku?  
>Kuhempaskan tanganku dengan kuat, berharap jemarinya segera melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku. Namun percuma, ia justru makin mengeratkan genggamannya. Dan parahnya, tangan Lee yang satunya dengan lihai meraih pinggang dan membawaku dalam pelukannya. Kurang ajar!<p>

"Lee kau kur-"

"Permisi..."

DEG!

Aku tercekat. Tubuhku terasa kaku saat kudapati Sai berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata sayu.

"Ah, maaf... Kurasa aku datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum, "kalau begitu aku pamit dulu."

"Tidaaaaaaak..." teriakku tertahan karena kerongkonganku terasa nyeri karena menahan marah. Kutampar pipi Rock Lee sekuat yang aku bisa. Sai bembatu saat melihatku menampar Lee, kurasa pandangannya terhadapku berubah setelah ini. Ia pasti berfikir aku ini gadis yang kasar.

"Hinata..." Sai menyebut namaku dengan nada dan ekspresi heran. Aku diam, sekilas kulihat Lee yang masih kaku melongo. Hamparan pipinya tertinggal jelas jejak lima jari. Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana hingga aku dapat melakukan itu.

"Aku tak akan minta maaf atas perlakuanku," kataku datar pada Lee yang sepertinya masih shock.

"Hinata..." Sai kembali menyebut namaku, namun kali ini begitu datar. Mungkin dia marah padaku.

"Hebat..." ucap Sai takjup sembari tepuk tangan ringan. Aku cengo sesaat.  
>"Apanya?" tanyaku heran.<p>

"Gadis yang kuat. Memang seharusnya lelaki kurang ajar diberi pelajaran."

"Eh? Jadi, kau tak marah padaku?" tanyaku ragu.

"Kenapa harus marah? Haha aneh kau ini. Jadi, Lee bukan kekasihmu?"

"Aku memang bukan kekasihnya, tapi calon," Lee angkat bicara. Dan itu sungguh membuatku panas.

"Diam..." kataku lirih sembari menatap Lee, "kutegaskan padamu. Aku sama sekali tak punya perasaan apapun padamu."

"Hah," Lee membuang nafas lelah,"beginilah hebatnya wanita. Mereka sungguh pintar menyebunyikan per-"

"Jangan teruskan!" kataku histeris. Tempramenku bisa naik 50% tiap kali mendengarnya mengatakan itu.  
>"Aku menyukai Sai." Aku tertunduk. Ada rasa malu yang menggelitik. Bayangkan saja, ada Sai di sini.<p>

Ekspresi Lee berubah total. Kulihat bibir dan hidungnya bergetar.

"Kau tega sekali... Huaaaaaaaaa..." Lee berlari diiringi tangis histeris. Aku tak menyangka jika dampak ucapanku bisa jadi separah itu. Kulirik Sai yang masih bertahan dalam posisi melongo.

"Ma-maaf ya," ucapku sungkan, "tadi aku asal bicara. Aku bosan selalu dikejar Rock Lee."

"Cuma alasan ternyata," katanya datar.

"Ah?"

"Aku sempat senang ketika mendengar kamu mengatakan bahwa kamu menyukaiku, tapi ternyata itu hanya alasan untuk menhindar dari Lee."

"Ah? Bu-bukan begi-"

"Haha jangan dianggap, lupakan saja." Ia tersenyum sewajar mungkin padaku.  
>"Sai, sebenarnya itu bukan sepenuhnya alasan kok." Aku menunduk dalam, membiarkan helai rambut panjangku menutupi sebagian wajahku yang sepertinya memerah.<p>

"Ma-maksudnya?"

Aku yakin Sai hanya pura-pura tak mengerti. Secara tak langsung, sepertinya ia memaksaku menyatakan cinta lebih dulu. Dasar cemen.

"Ya. Tentang aku menyukaimu, itu memang benar," kataku mantap.

"Hu huy... Thanks Lee..." Ia tertawa lepas.

"Hue... Traktir traktir yee..." Lee dan Neji berlari kearah kami. Hello? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa ada Neji juga? Dan mengapa Lee kembali kesini? Ah, terlalu bingung aku memikirkannya.

"A-ada apa ini?" tanyaku heran.

"Maaf, ini memang ideku." Sai bicara dengan ekspresi serius.

"Rencana apa?"

"Begini," Lee ambil bicara, "Sai hanya ingin membuatmu berani jujur pada perasaanmu. Sudah lama dia mengamati gerak-gerikmu, dan dari analisisnya disimpulkan bahwa kamu menyukainya. Dan misi kali ini, dia meminta bantuan padaku. Yah, pancingan agar kau bisa mengungkapkannya sendiri."

Sai? Sebegitunya?

"Maaf ya." Ia menunduk menyesal. Aku menggeleng cepat, "seberapa sering kamu ingin aku bilang bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

"Ha?" Wajah Sai terlihat ling-lung.

"Hmm... Tak akan ragu lagi untuk mengakui bahwa aku menyukaimu... Sangat menyukaimu."

**Fin~**

* * *

><p>Hmm... Bikin fic ini cepet banget ^^... Kenapa? Karena ini luapan rasa jengkel saya pada cowok yang PDKT sama saya tapi tingkah lakunya bikin RISIH! plus GELI!<p>

Tapi ceritanya saya plintir-plintir jadi happy end gini.

SO? REVIEW?


End file.
